Alex Scorp
| muzyka = "The Scorpion" by | affiliation = | efed = High Voltage Wrestling | poprzedni_efed = Extreme Wrestling Federation Lublin Wrestling Federation Wrestling Fans Federation | status = tweener | styl = brawler, power | trener = SportClub Training School | debiut = 22 marca (HVW Under Pressure I) | rekord = 7-1-2 (HVW) 0-0-2 (EWF) | osiągnięcia = HVW Polish Championship }} Alexander Patrick Thaddeus II Scorp (ur. 19??) jest polskim zawodowym wrestlerem , pochodzenia szlacheckiego, lepiej znanym pod ringowym pseudonimem Alex "The IOOT" Scorp. Aktualnie zatrudniony jest na wolnych warunkach w HVW w Polsce. Były LWF Tag Team Champion, WFF Hardcore Champion, znany jest przede wszystkim z tego, że nie jest znany. Najbardziej tajemnicza, złowieszcza i mroczna postać Polskiego Wrestlingu. Utożsamiany z wyjątkową siłą zarówno fizyczną, jak i psychiczną. Były HVW Polish Champion, a także póki co najdłużej panujący mistrz w HVW (ponad 230 dni, gdy posiadał HVW Polish Championship). Kariera 'Lublin Wrestling Federation' Alex przygodę z wrestlingiem rozpoczał bardzo wcześnie. Był zawodnikiem miejscowej federacji rozwojowej w Lublinie - Lublin Wrestling Federation (LWF). Tam udało mu się pokonać wszystkich przeciwników, zdobyć pasy tag teamowe z "The Repo" oraz zdobyć prawo do walki o pas mistrza wagi ciężkiej. Niestety , przed samą walką - sponsor wycofał chęć współpracy i rozwojówka upadła. Alex stracił szansę na pierwszy tytuł wagi ciężkiej w karierze, stracił też możliwość bycia czynnym zawodnikiem. thumb| Spojrzenie Alex'a sfotografowane przez zuchwałego fana zanim.... thumb|left | Herb Rodu , z którego pochodzi Scorp. 'Wrestling Fans Federation' Scorp usłyszał przypadkiem o nowopowstałej federacji i bez namysłu i negocjacji postanowił być jej cześcią. Jego przygoda z tą federacją to czysty epizod. Odbył w niej dwa pojedynki, z czego jeden na zasadach "Extreme rules" pozwolił mu zostać WFF Hardcore Championem. Scorp nie miał jednak szczęścia, gdyż była to kolejna federacja, która upadła pozbawiając tym samym Scorp'a dalszych sukcesów i rozwoju. 'High Voltage Wrestling' Do High Voltage Wrestling zawitał zaraz po jej utworzeniu. W pierwszym pojedynku w jakim przyszło mu walczyć, miał dzielić ring z trzema innymi rywalami. Byli nimi Venomus, Emilio Cordoba i Konrad Oleśnicki. Alex, w swoim debiucie, nie zdołał jednak powstrzymać Venomusa od zgarnięcia wygranej. Skorpion nie zraził się jednak, a jeszcze mocniej postawił na swoim. Od tej pory drogi jego i Venomusa bardzo często się krzyżowały. Na Under Pressure II pewnie zwyciężył Fatal 4-way match, by zostać pierwszym w HVW Polish Champion'em. Alex pokonał w tym match'u Nicky'ego Damage, Venomus'a i Husar'a po tym jak wykonał swój finisher - Running Powerbomb - zwany - The Murder na Venomusie. Każdy przypuszczał , że dwójka Scorp - Venomus spotka się na kolejnej gali , tak się też stało , ale w niezwyczajnej formie. Na Under Pressure III musieli uformować tag team do dziś zwany Unlikely - by zmierzyć się z team'em Husara & Nicky'ego Damage. Scorp i Venomus wygrali mecz po tym jak Husar klepał w matę po Slowly Poison. Napięcie związane z konfrontacją pomiędzy Venom'em a Scorpionem rosło, lecz jeszcze nie było dane im się spotkać sam na sam. Na Under Pressure IV Scorp musiał stawić czoła BackStabber'owi. Stabber został spinowany po tym jak Alex wykonał IOChokeslam na rywalu zaskoczonym przez theme music Yamato Konoe. Under Pressure V było pokazem sił Scorp'a. W szybkim 5 on 1 Handicap match'u Red Eye rozłożył 5 zawodników : Sergieja, CoolMana, Silent Huntera, Shawna Endeveraftera i The Flying Man'a. Ofiarą Bad Ass'a padł Sergiej po otrzymanym "The Murder". Po tym akcie sił Scorp , rzucił na środku ringu otwarte wyzwanie - odpowiedział na nie Jupiter ich walka zakończyła remisem , po tym jak obaj leżeli nieprzytomnie zaskoczeni zniknięciem światła. 'Baltic Mayhem 2008' Nadszedł czas pierwszego w histori High Voltage Wrestling PPV. Gala odbyłą się 30 Sierpnia na plaży w Mielnie. Na Under Pressure IV Izzy Nielsen , w walce z Venomus'em pokonując fgo zdobył title shot na tytuł Mistrza Polski. Swoją pozycje zaznaczył pokonując na Under Pressure V Michael'a Mile'a. Na PPV miał się odbyć brutalny First blood Match o Tytuł Mistrza Polski. Alex stanął do walki i po zaciętym boju zwycięzył i utrzymał mistrzostwo. HVW zostało jednak wchłonięte przez EWF. 'Extreme Wrestling Federation' Nie był to okres pomyśly dla Scorp'a. Jego tytuł został zawieszony. Sam Alex przegrał Cage Match przeciwko Scyther'owi a także poległ w match'u o World Title, gdzie swoje mistrzostwo obronił Jupiter. Po konflikcie z federacją w niezbyt miłej atmosferze, Scorp pożegnał się z EWF. thumb| Alex na motorze , gdzieś na wrzosowisku. 'High Voltage Wrestling - Reaktywacja' Piotr Balicki postawił znów na swoje i postanowił wznowić działalność swojego dziecka - HVW. Odradzającym się rosterem federacji wstrząsnął fakt, że chęć powrotu wyraził także Alex "The I.O.O.T" Scorp. Na pierwszej gali reaktywowanej federacji - Under Pressure VI we Wrocławiu - odbył się turniej HVW Pro Pain Games. W pierwszej Rundzie Scorp pewnie zwycięzył w matchu, w którym jego rywalami byli Sukhoi i Matt Strzałka. Niestety , nie zdołał on powstrzymać w rundzie drugiej Venomus'a , który w brutalnym Triple Threat Tables Match'u posłał na stół Cutris'a Woods'a , by zgarnąć wygraną , a w rezultacie wziąść udział w matchu finałowym o World title przeciwko Nicky'emu Damage. Scorp został zakwalifikowany do match'u o medal broznowy , który pewnie zdobył pokonując skłąd : Curtis Woods, Oscar Knifer, Morgan The Pirate - w Steel Cage Mayhem match'u. W Walce Finałowej turnieju mistrzem HVW został lider Niższej Kultury Wrestlingu - Damage. Zrodziło się pytanie , przeciwko komu będzie bronił swego mistrzostwa ?. Na Under Pressure VIII, obiecany title shot, ma wykorzystać Johnny Thornpike - członek n.K.w.. Na tej samej gali dochodzi do historycznego wydarzenia. Oto Venomus i Alex Scorp stają na przeciw się w One on One Single Match'u. Jego stawką jest World Title Contendership. Alex mimo licznych nawoływań Venomus'a do stworzenia Team'u staje z nim do walki. Wrestling *'Finishery i ulubione akcje' **'The Murder' **'IOChokeslam' **SpringOT **Fury Attack (Blind Punches in the corner) **Injection of Octopus Tantacles (I.o.o.t) zwany też Scorpion Claw Bear Hug **The Fall of Man ***Running Spine buster ***Front Powerslam **Flying Clothesline **DDT **Reverse DDT **Piledriver **Tombstone **Russian Leg Swip **Fireman's Carry slam **Oklahoma Slam **Powerslam **SpineBuster **Running Knee **Balistics Punches **Clothesline into Corner **Round Kick **Bicycle Kick **Dropkick **Heart Punch **Vertical Suplex **Superplex **Spear **Superkick **Double Knee to chest **Heart Punch **Triple HeadButt **Urinage Suplex **Belly to Back **spear **Electric chair Drop **Front PowerSlam **Atomic Body Drop **Samoan Drop *'Theme music' **"Gladiatore" by M20 - początki kariery (LWF) **"Amada Mia Amore Mio" by Pizza Boys - (WFF, HVW) **'"The Scorpion" - by ' - obecny *'Ulubione teksty' **"So move your asses, stand up, and feel - the ioot" **"I'm am a polish Bad Ass, watch me kid, I can be like rock, I'm that DAMN sick!" **"......beacause I am Theeeeeeeeeeee IOO......T !!" **"You're on" **"Don't be Scared... be Terrified" **"You think , you can stop The IOOT?" Sukcesy *'High Voltage Wrestling' **HVW Polish Championship (1 raz, najdłużej panujący mistrz w histori) **HVW Rookie of the Year (2008) **Brązowy medalista HVW Pro Pain Games (2009) *'Lublin Wrestling Federation' **LWF Tag Team Championship (1 raz) *'Wrestling Fans Federation' **WFF Hardcore Championship (1 raz) Rekord w HVW (7-1-2) Kategoria:Wrestler